Apenas me beije
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Quando ela precisava de alguém, ele apareceu. Mas ele será capaz de tê-la mais do que como uma amiga?
1. Chapter 1

_Essa é minha primeira fic! Então, peguem leve, por favor! n.n'_

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. (Mas eu ainda pego o Gaara pra mim! XD)_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Estava atrasada! Corri em direção ao ginásio da minha escola, quase sem enxergar nada, pois uma grossa mecha do meu cabelo caía sobre meus olhos. De repente, choquei em algo bastante sólido e caí sentada. Levantei os olhos, pronta para dar uma bronca em quem quer que tenha me atropelado (Desconsidere o fato de que era eu quem corria sem ver pra onde ia! XD). Paralisei ao ver um alto rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis intensos, me olhando com um sorriso sem graça.

- Você está bem?

Naruto. Era esse seu nome. Ele estava no terceiro ano e eu no segundo. Apesar de estudarmos na mesma escola há um bom tempo, era a primeira vez que nos falávamos. O que era bastante estranho, já que ele fazia parte do time de futebol e eu era líder de torcida. Sendo assim, nos "esbarrávamos" (não literalmente) bastante.

- Er... To bem sim.

- Ótimo! – O sorriso dele se alargou e então, estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Com o esforço percebi que meu traseiro estava bastante dolorido.

- Desculpe por... – tentei me desculpar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Tudo bem, eu também tive culpa! Bem, eu preciso ir! – mal acabou de dizer e já estava correndo na direção do campo de futebol.

"Dia de treino...", pensei. Segui andando para o ginásio onde encontraria as outras cheerleaders.

- INO! Está atrasada! – mal atravessei a porta e já ouvi a voz de minha amiga de cabelos rosados, Sakura, me repreendendo. - Estava te esperando! – sussurrou quando cheguei mais perto. Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando notei que estavam todas sentadas no chão olhando pra mim.

- Por que não estavam ensaiando? – cruzei os braços.

- Você sabe os novos passos melhor do que eu! Como queria que eu ensinasse a elas sem você aqui para me ajudar?! – rosnou minha amiga e líder das chefes de torcida.

- Bem, podemos começar! – anunciei sorrindo e levei em troca um beliscão.

- Ai, testuda!

- Eu ainda sou a líder aqui! – ouvi-a resmungar enquanto me ajuntava as outras que já ficavam de pé.

Cansadas das coreografias tradicionais, eu e Sakura passamos todo o fim de semana anterior bolando novas coreografias, que iríamos estrear no jogo da próxima semana. Ou seja, teríamos que ensaiar todos os dias para obtermos o resultado desejado. Por sorte nossas cheerleaders eram as melhores!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mais tarde no vestiário...

- Vocês vão na festa? – gritou Tenten da cabine onde tomava banho. Ela era um ano mais velha que eu e a Sakura e tinha cabelos cor-de-chocolate e olhos castanhos.

- Festa? Que festa? – me interessei.

- A comemoração após o jogo de quinta! – esclareceu Hinata que estava passando em frente a minha cabine já vestida e secando os longos cabelos negro-azulados.

- Comemoração?! Então só vai ter se nosso time vencer... – deduzi, desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha.

- Não precisamos vencer para comemorar! – foi Sakura que respondeu.

- .' Bem, se é assim, não vou perder por nada!

- Quem vai dar a festa dessa vez? – foi a vez da Temari, loira de olhos castanhos, perguntar. Ela tinha a mesma idade e freqüentava a mesma série que a Tenten.

- Ouvi dizer que vai ser na casa do Naruto. – informou a tímida Hinata.

"O garoto de hoje cedo!"

- Aff! Então não vou! – disse Sakura, saindo da cabine enrolada numa toalha.

- Por que não? – perguntou Tenten.

- O Naruto é afim dela. – explicou a observadora Temari, o que me fez passar meu olhar dela para Sakura, intrigada. Claro que eu sabia que muitos garotos babavam pela nossa querida líder com rosto e corpo de boneca, mas não sabia que ele estava entre seus admiradores.

- E daí? – retrucou Tenten.

Eu terminei de me vestir e me aproximei de Sakura.

- O que você tem contra ele? – quis saber.

- Nada. Só que não gosto dele! – respondeu levemente corada. Eu me calei, pois sabia muito bem quem era o dono de seus pensamentos. O capitão do time, Sasuke Uchiha, alto, cabelos e olhos negros. Anos atrás havíamos brigado muito porque nós duas gostávamos dele. Mas com o tempo percebemos que a amizade valia mais, e eu deixei de lado aquela paixão infantil. Até o momento achava que minha amiga também tinha superado esse sentimento, mas pelo visto não.

- Por que não me contou que ainda gostava do Sasuke? – perguntei num tom baixo para que só ela ouvisse. Fitando o chão, ela corou ainda mais.

- Por que acha isso? - se fingiu de ultrajada, mas logo suspirou, se dando por vencida. - Você me acharia boba por ainda gostar dele, por todos esses anos.

- Eu te acho uma boba por esconder uma coisa dessas da sua melhor amiga! – retruquei sorrindo e indo me juntar as outras.

- Eu já vou indo! – anunciou Temari. – Tchau, meninas! Até amanhã!

- Tchau! – respondemos em coro.

- Também vou indo, gente! Tchauzinho! – me despedi e corri para a saída.

Parei embaixo de uma grande árvore perto do portão da escola, como costumava fazer todo dia, para me encontrar com meu "amigo" Shikamaru.

Após alguns minutos, percebi que alguém estava se aproximando. Olhei e vi um casal que parou um pouco à frente. Era ele e a Temari e estavam muito próximos. Como eles não tinham me visto, me ocultei atrás do grosso tronco da árvore e continuei observando discretamente. A conversa parecia ser séria. Eu apenas suspirei, recolhi minha mochila que estava na grama e fui embora cabisbaixa.

Já tinha algum tempo que todos, inclusive eu, davam por certo um futuro namoro entre mim e o Shikamaru. Mas a postura íntima com que o vi conversando há poucos minutos com a Temari me fez perceber que talvez estivesse enganada. Desde que resolvi esquecer o Sasuke, meu maior apoio era o Shika.

Ao chegar em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto, me joguei na cama e abracei o travesseiro procurando um porto seguro, pois me sentia completamente sozinha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Novamente eu estava atrasada, só que dessa vez para as aulas. E lá estava eu correndo, mas dessa vez tive o cuidado de prender bem a teimosa mecha atrás da orelha para não ocorrer o mesmo do dia anterior.

- INO! – era a voz de Sakura me chamando. Sem parar, olhei para trás. Um instante depois, tropecei em uma pedra e iria parar no chão se não fosse amparada por braços fortes.

- Sasuke... – murmurei para mim mesma ao ver quem havia evitado que eu caísse. Ele era incrivelmente lindo. Reprimi um suspiro, afinal eu não era mais uma garotinha que fica pelos cantos suspirando pelo garoto mais lindo da escola. Afastei-me dele bastante sem jeito.

- Pelo visto, você está sempre com pressa! - soou uma voz divertida um pouco atrás do rapaz. Só então fui reparar que Naruto estava junto com ele. Ele devia achar que eu era um completo desastre, que vivia esbarrando em pessoas e tropeçando.

Com raiva de mim mesma por ser tão patética, desviei o olhar e me deparei com minha amiga que vinha em nossa direção com uma expressão nada contente. Provavelmente estava com ciúmes por EU e não ela ter caído nos braços do Sasuke.

- Bom dia, Saki! – cumprimentei-a com meu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu ao cumprimento entre os dentes.

- Vamos para a aula? – chamou Naruto ainda sorrindo.

- Claro. – Eu respondi sorrindo e me pus a andar do lado dele, deixando minha amiga ainda emburrada e seu amado para trás. Talvez assim ela desamarrasse a cara.

- Amanhã depois do jogo, vamos fazer uma festa lá em casa! – comentou o loirinho.

- É, ouvi dizer...

- E então, você vai?

- Não perderia por nada! – já estávamos em frente à sala deles, então dei uma corridinha e me virei para acenar e disparei em direção a minha sala, que ficava mais à frente. Já estava diante à porta da minha sala, quando vi Sakura vindo em minha direção apressada e com uma expressão atônita no rosto.

- Por que está com essa cara? – provoquei (ou pelo menos achei que a estava provocando!)

- Na... nada! – gaguejou ainda meio chocada. – Foi só que o Sasuke me convidou para ir à festa com ele. – Meu queixo caiu.

- TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO?

- Não... tô brincando! MAS É CLARO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO!!

Ela mal acabou de falar e a porta da sala se abriu.

- Vocês poderiam falar um pouquinho mais baixo, meninas? – era a professora Kurenai.

- Er... desculpa, professora! – disse Sakura entrando na sala e eu a segui, envergonhada pelos olhares e risadinhas que nos acompanhavam.

Sentamos no lugar de sempre, na fileira da janela, eu à frente de Hinata e Sakura a minha frente.

- Conhece o meu primo Neji? – sussurrou Hinata às minhas costas alguns minutos depois, me fazendo pensar no lindo garoto de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados como os dela.

- Sim, o que é que tem?

- Ontem depois do treino, ele convidou a Tenten para ir à festa com ele!

Bufei. Não que eu não estivesse feliz por ela, mas...

- Que maravilha! – estava dividida entre ficar feliz pela minha amiga, ou triste por eu não ter ninguém. - A Tenten vai com seu primo, a Sakura vai com o Sasuke, a Temari provavelmente vai com o Shika,... E você, Hinata, já foi convidada também?

- O QUÊ?! – acreditem se quiser, não chegou a ser um grito, mas a Hinata falou mais alto que o necessário chamando a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor e fazendo Sakura nos lançar um olhar de repreensão. Abaixamos a cabeça e esperamos todos voltarem a prestar atenção na aula. – Então quer dizer que o Sasuke convidou a Sakura?

Eu apenas assenti.

- Você ainda não me respondeu se já tem um par... – lembrei.

- Bem, não exatamente, mas a Temari me chamou para ir de carona com ela e o irmão dela. – Só pelo tom abafado dela, percebi que devia estar corada. Olhei para o lado e observei o lindo ruivo que estava sentado do outro lado da sala. Gaara era branquinho, olhos verdes penetrantes e cabelos vermelhos meio rebeldes. Suspirei. Pelo visto todas as minhas amigas estavam com sorte.

- Mas a Temari não vai com o Shika?

- Vai sim, mas parece que eles vão se encontrar na festa.

- Entendo.

- O que vocês duas tanto cochicham aí, hein? – quis saber Sakura.

- Sobre a festa. – respondi desanimada. – A Tenten vai com o Neji, a Temari vai com o Shikamaru e a Hinata vai com o Gaara.

- A Hinata e o Gaara?! JURA?

- Eu não vou com o... - tentou explicar Hinata, muito corada.

- Meninas, por favor! – Kurenai chamou nossa atenção, interrompendo o que a menina ia dizer.

- Desculpa, fessora. – Sakura virou-se para a frente.

Esse ia ser um longo dia...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Não esquece, hein? Ás três horas no ginásio! A professora Anko vai assistir nosso treino! – lembrou-me Sakura.

- Tá, não vou esquecer. – Sakura acenou e dobrou a esquerda. Eu ainda fiquei uns segundos ali parada no portão do colégio, me sentindo meio desorientada. Virei e me pus a andar lentamente na direção oposta a que minha amiga tomara.

- Posso te acompanhar? – me virei surpresa em direção a voz e me deparei com Naruto.

- Claro. – Esperei que ele estivesse ao meu lado para voltar a andar. – Preparado para o jogo de amanhã?

- Acho que sim. – sorriu sem graça. – Temos treinado bastante porque semana que vem começa o campeonato.

- Ah, é mesmo. Quando vai ser o primeiro jogo de vocês?

- Na terça. Vamos enfrentar um time da pesada, mas também se ganharmos, vencer os outros vai ser moleza.

Sorri.

- Ano passado nosso time perdeu o campeonato, esse ano estamos apostando em vocês! – provoquei.

- Não se preocupe, nós venceremos! E eu ainda vou fazer um gol para você, vai ver!

Meu sorriso aumentou e ele, ao perceber o que tinha dito, ficou um pouco sem graça.

Ele era uma gracinha! Por que será que a tonta da Sakura não ficou com ele, hein?

- Bem, minha casa fica para lá. – avisei parando na esquina.

- Ok. Até amanhã então!

- Até!

* * *

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! A fic vai ser curtinha, mas também não dava para pôr tudo em um só capítulo! Pretendo concluir em três ou quatro, no máximo._

_Se pelo menos uma pessoa estiver acompanhando, eu posto o próximo capítulo! u.u_

_bjnhux_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aí está o capítulo dois! Obrigada a quem está acompanhando! Tem recadinho lá embaixo, hein! _

_Ah, queria aproveitar para me desculpar pelo título e sumário que estão meio nada a ver, mas é que eu tava sem imaginação mesmo! hehe_

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

- Preciso pegar um livro que está no armário! – exclamou Tenten batendo de leve na própria testa, depois do nosso treino. – Vamos lá comigo, Ino?

- Ta! Vamos então! – peguei a mochila que estava com minha roupa de ginástica e segui minha amiga para fora do vestiário feminino. As outras meninas já tinham ido embora.

Fomos andando despreocupadas pelo corredor até chegarmos perto do vestiário masculino. A porta estava meio aberta.

- Esses meninos fazem um alvoroço, hein? – comentei ouvindo o falatório que estava lá dentro.

- Vamos dar uma olhadinha! – Tenten sorriu maliciosa e se aproximou da porta.

- Está doida? Se pegarem a gente... – sussurrei com medo de que alguém nos ouvisse.

- Não ouço barulho de chuveiro, eles já devem ter se trocado! Vem! – sussurrou também, tentando me puxar pela mão, mas fui eu que a puxei para longe da porta. Encostamo-nos na parede a uns cinco metros da entrada do vestiário.

- Não estou te reconhecendo! – ralhei.

- Vai dizer que não tem curiosidade de ver os meninos sem camisa?

- Eu tenho, mas...

- O que quê vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

- AAAHHH! – minha amiga e eu gritamos devido ao susto.

- E por que estavam sussurrando? – insistiu Naruto, ignorando o fato de que nós duas quase tivemos um ataque cardíaco.

- Estávamos passando. – consegui dizer, arfando.

- Mas por que estavam sussurrando? – apesar de insistente, ele não parecia desconfiado.

- SUSSURRANDO?! – falei um pouco alto demais, como que para provar que não estávamos mesmo sussurrando. Olhei para a Tenten em busca de ajuda, mas ela apenas sacudiu os ombros, aflita. Uma idéia surgiu e eu comecei a rir. – Claro que não estávamos sussurrando! É que a Tenten ta rouca! É isso!

A morena me lançou um olhar incrédulo, como que diz: "Não tinha uma desculpa pior, não?".

- Que foi? – murmurei para ela e voltei a sorrir para o Naruto, que nos olhava como se fóssemos duas loucas.

- É, eu to rouca. – sussurrou Tenten, decidindo ajudar.

- Ah tá! – Num é que ele acreditou?! T.T' – Eu to indo tomar um sorvete, vocês querem ir também? – convidou.

- Ah, eu agradeço, mas tenho que fazer os exercícios para amanhã! – Ela esqueceu de sussurrar e eu nem me toquei também. – Vou lá pegar meus livros! Tchauzinho! – E andando, deixando nós dois sozinhos.

Naruto olhava para ela sem entender.

- Ela não estava rouca?

- O quê? – por um segundo não entendi o que ele quis dizer. – Ah! É mesmo! – fiz a minha melhor expressão de espanto. – Ela tá curada! Milagre!

Ele me olhou esquisito por uns instantes e então começou a rir, me deixando aliviada.

- Vai comigo tomar o sorvete? – perguntou quando parou de rir.

- Claro!

Fomos numa sorveteria ali perto da escola. Reparei que ele andava mancando um pouco, mas não perguntei nada. Provavelmente tinha se machucado no treino.

Já era noite quando Naruto me acompanhou até em casa.

- Obrigado por me fazer companhia!

- Eu que agradeço pelo convite!

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns instantes, o que me fez corar.

- Te vejo amanhã! – despedi-me finalmente, entrando em casa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O jogo ainda estava no começo, mas minhas caras amigas não pararam de falar um segundo desde que chegamos ali. O pior é que só falavam dos meninos. Como fulano era lindo, como cicrano era rápido, como beltrano era forte... A situação piorou quando começaram a falar da festa.

Sem que elas se dessem conta, levantei e saí andando pela arquibancada que estava um tanto vazia. Fui até um trailer ali perto e comprei uma latinha de refrigerante e um pacote de amendoim. Voltei para a arquibancada e me sentei, bem longe delas dessa vez.

Acompanhava o jogo distraidamente e bebia o último gole do meu refrigerante, frustrada.

- Quer que traga outro?

No susto, deixei até a latinha cair, ainda bem que já estava vazia.

- Naruto?! O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar jogando?

Ele sentou ao meu lado.

- É que ontem no treino, eu dei mau jeito no tornozelo. – indicou seu tornozelo esquerdo e eu pude ver que estava mesmo um pouco inchado.

- É grave?

- Não, mas o treinador achou melhor eu não forçar para poder jogar terça-feira.

- Ahn, entendi!

- E vocês, por que não estão animando a torcida?

- Esse não é um jogo oficial.

- Ah, é mesmo. Mas porque não está com suas amigas? – ele olhava para onde elas estavam sentadas.

- É que... – tentei achar uma justificativa razoável. Não ia admitir que estava com uma certa inveja por todas elas ter companhia para o baile e eu não. – Bem, eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha. – optei por uma meia verdade.

- Ah! – levantou-se parecendo meio decepcionado. – Então não vou te incomodar.

- Espera! Você não me incomoda! Eu gosto da sua companhia... – me senti corar. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e voltou a se sentar.

- Não esqueceu da festa, não é?

- Não... mas acho que não vou.

- Por que não? – franziu a testa.

- Acontece que minhas amigas vão todas acompanhadas e eu não quero ir sozinha...

- Mas você não vai estar sozinha! – Tive esperança de que ele quisesse ser meu par. Não sei de onde veio essa idéia, mas adoraria que isso acontecesse. – E aquele seu namorado, o Shikamaru?

- ¬¬' Ele não é meu namorado.

- Pensei que fosse! – ele sorria.

- É, eu também. – murmurei. O sorriso dele se apagou.

- O que disse?

Sacudi os ombros.

- Ele está saindo com a Temari.

- Você gosta dele? – ele parecia realmente curioso.

- Não... quero dizer, sim! Nós éramos grandes amigos! Como não gostaria dele?

- Entendo. – ficou pensativo alguns instantes. – Mas de qualquer jeito, você não estará sozinha. Muita gente vai desacompanhada, só para curtir a festa mesmo!

- Inclusive você? – ri.

- Inclusive eu!

- Ótimo, então eu vou!

- Assim é melhor!

Passamos a prestar atenção no jogo. Naruto gritava animando, dando palpites e reclamando. De início eu apenas ria, divertida, mas depois comecei a torcer também.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Você sumiu de repente! – disse Hinata se aproximando de mim e Naruto na saída.

- Por que não nos avisou que ia sentar com o Naruto? – sussurrou Sakura com um olhar esquisito.

- Bem, meninas, eu já vou indo! – anunciou Naruto, antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo para dizer. "Salva pelo gongo!"

- Até mais tarde! – Fiquei observando ele se afastar, tomando coragem para enfrentar o interrogatório que sabia que viria a seguir. Quando me voltei para elas, tive que suportar quatro pares de olhos inquisidores.

- E então? Por que nos deixou para sentar com ele? – inquiriu Sakura.

- E sem nem ao menos avisar! – retrucou Tenten.

- Quando nos demos conta de que você não estava ao nosso lado, você já estava no maior papo com ele! – Temari parecia estar se divertindo.

- Vocês estavam muito concentradas no jogo, então fui comprar refrigerante e não achei necessário avisar. – improvisei. – Na volta, encontrei com ele e resolvi lhe fazer companhia!

Acho que não me saí tão mal, né?

- Por que ele não jogou? – quis saber a Hinata.

- Torceu o tornozelo no treino. – Achei melhor mudar de assunto, pois Sakura e Tenten estavam com cara de quem queriam mais respostas. – Melhor irmos andando, não acham? Temos que estar impecáveis para a festa!

Pelo visto, mudei para o assunto certo, porque num instante elas esqueceram que Naruto sequer existia e começaram a falar sobre o que iriam vestir.

- Quer uma carona para a festa? – perguntou Temari.

- Seria ótimo! – respondi sinceramente.

- Então te pegamos às dez e meia! Não se atrase!

"Atrasar?! Desde quando eu me atraso?" n.n"

- Estarei pronta!

Despedimo-nos e cada uma foi para sua casa. Meu maior problema foi na hora de escolher a roupa. Experimentei praticamente o guarda-roupa inteiro, até finalmente ficar satisfeita. Coloquei um vestido curto roxo, frente única, com uma fenda na lateral da barriga que deixava parte desta à amostra. Trancei meus longos cabelos loiros e calcei uma sandália preta de salto agulha.

Já era quase onze horas quando a campainha tocou.

- JÁ VOU! – desci as escadas correndo.

A casa de Naruto estava bastante cheia. A música alta retumbava nos meus ouvidos. De longe eu vi a Tenten conversando com o Neji e o Sasuke e a Sakura dançando.

- Você veio! – Naruto estava a minha frente. Ele vestia uma camisa social branca e calça jeans.

- Eu não disse que viria?

- Vamos dançar? – nem me deu tempo para responder, pegou minha mão e me puxou até o meio da pista de dança improvisada.

Depois de umas duas músicas bem agitadas, começou uma lenta. Sem graça, eu já estava pensando numa desculpa para sair dali, mas ele se aproximou mais e colou seu corpo ao meu, me surpreendendo. Então, o abracei pelo pescoço e nos movíamos sutilmente no ritmo da música.

- Estava precisando mesmo de um descanso. – ele disse no meu ouvido, me causando um arrepio.

Sakura e Sasuke que estavam dançando perto de nós, pararam de dançar e caminharam de mãos dadas na direção de uma porta que levava ao quintal. Percebi que Naruto olhava na direção deles e senti seus punhos cerrarem colados às minhas costas. Pouco depois me afastei, incomodada.

- Vou pegar um refrigerante. – ele finalmente parou de olhar por onde os dois tinham saído e me fitou.

- Eu pego para você. - ofereceu.

- Não precisa. – cortei. – Vou descansar um pouco.

Ele me olhou como um cachorrinho sem dono, o que quase me fez voltar para os braços dele, mas resisti.

Tinha acabado de beber meu refrigerante, quando um garoto do terceiro ano, mesma série dos meninos (Naruto, Sasuke, Neji), da Tenten e da Temari, me puxou para dançar. Tentei escapar, mas ele não permitiu e me puxou mais para perto.

- Estou com uma sede! – falei, no fim da terceira música.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja para você! – Essa era minha intenção. Assim que ele virou as costas, aproveitei para escapar.

Quando me virei, vi Hinata com o Kiba, uma garoto da nossa turma que eu sempre desconfiei que tinha uma quedinha por ela, dançando juntos.

Continuei passando a vista pela sala enquanto caminhava no meio das pessoas e reparei que o irmão da Temari, que eu tinha achado que usou o pretexto da carona para ficar com a Hinata, estava em um canto beijando uma garota que eu não consegui identificar.

Cheguei à porta que levava ao jardim nos fundos da residência e suspirei aliviada. Aquela batida alta e repetitiva já estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça.

Várias pessoas estavam envolta da piscina, inclusive a Temari e o Shikamaru. Um garoto foi jogado na piscina e em seguida jogaram um casal. Todos riam divertidos e, possivelmente, bêbados. Achei melhor passar longe para não me tornar uma possível "vítima".

Passando pela lateral por entre as plantas, para não ser vista, ouvi uns sussurros e ao chegar perto vi que era Sakura e Sasuke que estavam conversando afastados dos outros. Respirei fundo e andei até perto do muro no fundo do quintal, onde tinha um balanço pendurado no galho de uma árvore.

Meus pés doíam terrivelmente. Sentei no balanço e descalcei as sandálias. Talvez até a um mês atrás, provavelmente estaria lá dentro curtindo e dançando, mas agora as coisas haviam mudado. E sinceramente o que eu mais queria naquele momento era ir para casa.

Eu já tinha dezesseis anos e estava sozinha, não tinha um namorado. Estava cansada de só ficar sem compromisso. Queria muito ter alguém para amar, para cuidar, alguém que me desse carinho e estivesse sempre ao meu lado.

- Por que está aqui sozinha?

- AII!!! – levei a mão ao coração com o susto. – Você me assustou, Naruto! – repreendi, um pouco mais calma. Ele sorriu, como se gostasse de me dar sustos. – JÁ TÁ VIRANDO HÁBITO VOCÊ ME ASSUSTAR!

- Desculpe! – disse isso mais por obrigação, com a mão na nuca e segurando o riso. – Eu vi quando você saiu da sala e te segui!

- Mas não precisava chegar assim de repente, né?

- Pode deixar que dá próxima vez, eu faço bastante barulho para você saber que eu estou chegando! – agora ria descaradamente. – Vai ser uma pena, porque você fica uma gracinha quando se assusta!

Peguei uma sandália e joguei na direção dele, que conseguiu desviar por pouco. Pegou minha sandália e colocou junto com a outra.

- Não sei para quê tanta violência!

Eu apenas sorri e voltei a ficar pensativa. Ele se apoiou no tronco da árvore e ficou me olhando em silêncio. Continuei balançando devagar e olhando para o nada, pensativa.

- Por que está triste? – perguntou ao ver que o silêncio se estendia.

- Eu não estou triste! – retruquei, sem fitá-lo.

- Então por que veio se isolar aqui?

- Eu não estou me isolando! – Eu estava começando a ficar zangada. – Faria o favor de me deixar em paz?

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Levantei os olhos e vi que ele continuava lá imóvel, em sua pose tranqüila. Fiquei de pé, irritada.

- Pode continuar aí então! EU MESMA SAIO!

Quando fiquei de costas para ele, senti sua mão forte segurar meu braço, me fazendo parar. Um calafrio teve início no local onde ele me tocou e se estendeu por todo corpo. Sem se dar conta do que se passava comigo, ele me fez ficar de frente para ele. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração como uma delicada carícia em meu rosto. Ele me olhava nos olhos, e apesar de me sentir estranhamente nervosa, eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Está triste pelo Shikamaru? – perguntou em um sussurro.

Seus olhos percorriam meu rosto me fazendo corar e dificultando meu raciocínio. Instantes depois finalmente caí em mim, e sacudi a cabeça de leve, em resposta.

- Eu nã... – Comecei a dizer.

- Shh! – ele me interrompeu e colou seus lábios aos meus. Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem e me apoiei nele, que me puxou mais para perto e aprofundou o beijo.

Afastando-se um pouco ele se apoiou no tronco da árvore, como estava antes, e me puxou de encontro a ele. Voltamos a nos beijar e ficamos assim, totalmente embriagados pela atração que nos envolvia, por longos minutos.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos para tomar fôlego, apoiei minha cabeça em seu tórax e senti sua mão acariciando meus cabelos.

* * *

_Eu estava toda empolgada escrevendo, quando de repente me deu um bloqueio mental e eu empaquei feio! Hehehe Mas pelo menos consegui concluir esse capítulo! n.n'_

_Não está perfeito, mas espero que tenham gostado! Prometo que vou tentar melhorar no próximo, então continuem acompanhando!_

_Respondendo às Reviews:_

_**Meriyasu:**__ Fico feliz que vai acompanhar!! n.n __Infelizmente, tem um pouco de SasukeXSakura sim. Foi quase inevitável! Hehehe __Me diz quais os casais que você gosta que na próxima (se tiver próxima, né? ') eu tento _colocar!

_**sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino:** Eu também sou fã de InoXGaara! __Mas como quase não achei InoXNaruto, me deu vontade de fazer uma! __Que bom que está gostando:D_

_**Bruzi:**__ Acho que esse capítulo esclareceu suas dúvidas, né? Espero que não tenha ficado decepcionada! Continua acompanhando, hein?_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz, porque tava achando que não ia ter nenhuma! XD Vou ficar esperando mais, hein:D Quero saber o que vocês gostaram ou não!_

_E se quiserem, podem deixar sugestão para uma futura fic! u.u To procurando novas idéias!!_

_Acho que amanhã á noite eu posto o próximo, que ainda não tenho certeza se vai ou não ser o último!_

_Bjnhux _


	3. Chapter 3

_Desculpem pela demora, mas é que aconteceram alguns imprevistos. .' Eu tinha planejado mais dois capítulos, mas devido a esses imprevistos, achei melhor fazer só esse mesmo. Ou seja, esse é o último! Espero que gostem!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Três**

Fui dominada por uma deliciosa sensação, estando ali nos braços dele. Mas nossa paz foi interrompida pelo ruído de passos se aproximando.

Constrangida, me afastei dele. Os passos cessaram restando apenas sussurros. Espiamos por entre as plantas e vimos a Sakura e o Sasuke se beijando ali perto. Senti a tensão percorrendo o corpo de Naruto, que estava às minhas costas. Ao fitá-lo, reparei que tinha os olhos apertados e mordia o lábio inferior.

Então era isso! Ele realmente gostava da minha amiga! Fui dominada por uma profunda indignação. Sem pensar em nada, avancei através dos altos arbustos.

- Ino! – ouvi Naruto sussurrar, numa tentativa de me impedir.

Dei de frente com o casal apaixonado. Eles se separaram assustados.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Sakura, envergonhada.

Simplesmente lhe lancei um olhar aborrecido e passei por eles indo em direção à casa.

-ESPERA, INO! – chamou Naruto, saindo detrás dos arbustos.

De relance, vi os olhares atônitos do casal, que passavam de mim para Naruto.

- NARUTO?! O que vocês estavam fazendo ali? – Sakura parecia confusa.

- O que será que deu nela? – Ainda ouvi Naruto se perguntar.

Entrei na casa igual um foguete. Olhei para os lados procurando a Temari e nada. Se bem que era pouco provável que ela já quisesse ir embora. Resolvi, então, ir caminhando, já que não era tão longe. Só quando cheguei na calçada que me toquei de que estava descalça e que minhas sandálias tinham ficado perto do balanço.

- Peraí, Ino! – era a Tenten. – O que houve? – perguntou quando me voltei.

- Nada. – não estava com vontade de conversar.

– Eu e o Neji estamos indo embora, quer uma carona?

- Mas já vão, tão cedo? – Ela entrelaçou o braço no meu e me guiou para onde o carro do Neji estava estacionado. Ele vinha andando logo atrás.

- Temos aula amanhã, esqueceu?

- É mesmo! – suspirei cansada só de pensar em ter que acordar cedo.

- Ei, Ino! O que aconteceu com seu calçado? – quis saber Neji, fazendo Tenten olhar curiosa para os meus pés.

- Er... bem, acho que... acho que esqueci lá dentro. – dei uma risadinha sem graça.

- Melhor voltarmos para pegar! – falou Tenten tentando me puxar de volta para a casa. – Você se lembra onde deixou, não é?

- Olha, não precisa! – me esquivei. – Amanhã depois da aula eu passo aqui e pego!

- Mas... – ela ficou me olhando sem entender.

- Ela disse que não precisa. – falou Neji passando pela gente, provavelmente percebendo minha expressão aflita, indo abrir o carro.

"Valeu, Neji!", agradeci em pensamento. Afinal, a última coisa que queria era dar de cara com Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Bom dia, Ino! – me cumprimentou Hinata, animada, assim que cheguei na escola. Já era hora do intervalo, não tinha conseguido acordar mais cedo.

- Bom dia. – respondi apática.

- O que ela tem? – cochichou Temari.

- Acho que ela tá assim porque brigou com o Naruto! – comentou Sakura que acabava de chegar.

- E desde quando uma briga com um garoto que até alguns dias atrás ela nem falava a afeta a ponto de ficar assim, com essa cara de morta-viva? – Temari provocou.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu os vi saindo do fundo do jardim! O que será que estavam fazendo lá sozinhos? – Sakura sorriu maliciosa.

- Quando estávamos indo embora, ela estava mesmo muito esquisita! Parecia zangada e nem... – Tenten contava.

- PAREM DE FALAR DE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI! – berrei fazendo-as dar um passo à trás, assustadas, e algumas pessoas que estavam por perto me olharem espantados.

Pisando duro e bufando, saí dali e fui em direção à sala. Quando ia dobrar uma curva no corredor, vi Naruto conversando com o Neji. Curiosa, dei um passo atrás e me encostei na parede.

- Quer dizer então que o seu plano não deu certo? – era a voz de Neji.

- Não só não funcionou, como agora estou encrencado! – Naruto resmungou, suspirando.

Franzi o cenho. "Do que será que eles estão falando?"

- Eu sabia que isso não daria certo! Você realmente acreditava que Sakura te daria bola se te visse com outra garota?!

- Bem, de início parecia uma ótima idéia...

Não esperei para ouvir o resto. Saí correndo por onde eu vim e tomei a reta de casa. As lágrimas caíam descontroladas, enquanto era dominada por um forte aperto no peito.

"_Então, o Naruto só se aproximou de mim para pôr ciúmes na Sakura? Por que logo eu? Por que ele brincou com meus sentimentos?!"_ Cheguei em casa e bati a porta com força.

- Ino?! O que está fazendo em casa essa hora? – minha mãe espiava da cozinha.

- Não é nada, mamãe! – disse subindo a escada para que ela não visse meus olhos vermelhos.

- Mas você não acabou de ir para a escola? – ela parecia confusa.

- Liberaram a nossa turma, porque um professor faltou. – menti.

Ao chegar no meu quarto, me joguei na cama e deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, eu realmente havia me apaixonado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Tenten barrando o meu caminho, na saída do treino daquela tarde.

- Não sei do que está falando! – passei por ela e continuei andando.

- Não tente mentir para mim! Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que tem alguma coisa errada com você! – ralhou.

Eu continuei andando apesar de sentir que ela estava me seguindo. Sentindo-me finalmente vencida, sentei num banco perto do portão da escola e esperei que ela se juntasse a mim. Com os olhos marejados, contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido e a conversa que tinha ouvido.

- Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso!

- Nem eu pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! É compreensível que ele goste de outra, mas não dá pra acreditar que só tenha se aproximado de mim para fazer ciúmes na Sakura!

- INO! – ouvi uma voz bastante conhecida, e no momento totalmente indesejável, me chamar. Era Naruto que vinha andando na minha direção. – Por onde você andou hoje? Te procurei no intervalo e na saída!

Me levantei sem olhar para ele e saí andando.

- Espera, Ino!

- Melhor deixá-la ir! – era minha amiga, que se pôs no caminho dele.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Tchau, mãe! – me despedi fechando a porta de casa. Estava perto do portão uma coisa brilhante me chamou a atenção. Cheguei mais perto para ver o que era. Era meu celular refletindo um dos poucos raios de sol daquela manhã. Eu o joguei pela janela sexta-feira passada, porque um certo garoto loiro não parava de ligar. 

Agora estava duas semanas de castigo, porque, além disso, tinha jogado o telefone sem fio contra a parede. Felizmente, ele parou de ligar no resto do fim de semana.

Para piorar, o tempo estava ficando bastante feio.

- Bom dia, Ino! – me cumprimentou Tenten quando me alcançou perto do portão do colégio.

- Bom dia! – respondi tentando parecer animada.

- Pelo visto está melhor! – ela sorriu.

- Estou ótima! – Não sei se tentava convencê-la ou convencer a mim mesma. – Maravilhosamente bem!

PLAFT! – Alguém colidiu comigo, quase me levando ao chão e derrubando meus livros.

- QUAL É?! Vê se olha por onde anda, seu tapado! – berrei enfurecida, ainda sem ver quem havia me atropelado.

- Estou vendo que está realmente de ótimo humor. – murmurou minha amiga sorrindo.

- Eu sinto muito! – "Naruto!", olhei para ele sentindo meu coração disparar. Ao ver que ele tentava conter um sorriso, voei no pescoço dele.

- Seu idiota! Está tentando me matar, é? – Tenten tentou me segurar, mas eu avancei mais, fazendo com que ele caísse e me levasse junto. – Será que não olha por onde anda? – agora socava o peito dele, descontando toda a minha frustração guardada nos últimos dias.

- Amiga, levanta daí! Vocês estão chamando um pouquinho de atenção! – alertou minha amiga.

- Er... Não é que eu não goste de ter você assim pertinho de mim, mas acho que seria melhor levantarmos...

Ao me dar conta de como estávamos, deitados na grama, eu por cima dele, fiquei roxa de vergonha e me levantei imediatamente. As poucas pessoas que pararam para olhar já estavam retomando seu caminho.

Fui até minha amiga e peguei meus livros que ela havia recolhido.

- Eu preciso falar com você! – Naruto segurou meu braço e eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica me percorresse. Rapidamente, puxei meu braço, quebrando o contato.

- Não temos nada para conversar! – tentei andar, mas ele me puxou e me fez ficar de frente para ele.

- Se não quiser falar comigo, eu entendo! Mas você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me escutar! – Seu tom determinado me convenceu. Tenten me lançou um olhar como se preguntasse: "Tudo bem?"

- Pode ir, Tenten. Te vejo no intervalo! - falei liberando-a e recostando no tronco da árvore mais próxima.

- Ela já sabe de tudo! - ouvi a Tenten tentar sussurrar para ele.

- De tudo o quê? - perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe melhor do que eu. - Ela acenou e se afastou.

Ele veio até mim.

- Primeiro, quero me descupar por ter esbarrado em você, mas acho que era a única maneira de você me dar atenção!

- Fez aquilo de propósito?! - acusei indignada.

- Desculpa! Mas não tinha outro jeito! - Ele abriu aua mochila e pegou minha sandália. - Você esqueceu isso lá em casa.

- Obrigada. - peguei as sandálias e as segurei na frente do corpo, como se pudessem me proteger do que estava por vir. Ele pôs a mochila nas costas e suspirou antes de continuar.

– Eu me apaixonei pela Sakura há algum tempo atrás, mas ela nunca me deu uma chance. - contou. Cada palavra dele era como se me lançasse um punhal. - Quando não estava me evitando, estava me dizendo não. No dia que percebi que você e a Sakura eram amigas, naquele dia que você tropeçou e o Sasuke te segurou, lembra? Então, naquele dia me veio uma idéia maluca na cabeça. Pensei que se me aproximasse de você e parasse de insistir com a Sakura, ela talvez passasse a me ver de maneira diferente.

A dor que sentia em meu peito era imensa.

- Resumindo: você me usou para fazer ciúmes na minha amiga. – disse de cabeça baixa.

- É. – Ele não parecia nada orgulhoso do que tinha feito. – Eu não tinha intenção de te magoar. Eu sinto muito por tudo. De verdade.

- Tudo bem. – me ergui pronta para disparar para longe dali, já que as lágrimas estavam prestes a cair. Andei alguns metros sentindo minha cabeça latejar.

- Eu ainda não acabei. – ouvi sua voz firme dizendo. Parei, mas não me virei. – O pior de tudo é que um imprevisto aconteceu. – "Claro. A Sakura está com o Sasuke..." Com as costas das mão enxuguei uma lágrima que insistia em cair. – Algo que eu realmente não esperava. Eu conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Eu congelei, confusa. – Uma garota linda, perfeita... Só que eu fui um idiota. Só fui me dar conta do que tinha perdido quando ela me deixou plantado lá no jardim, quando ela passou a me evitar e se negou a falar comigo. – Sua voz estava carregada de emoção. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. – Se me fosse dada uma oportunidade, só gostaria de lhe dizer que ela passou a ser muito importante para mim. E que eu faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse, para que ela ao menos voltasse a falar comigo.

As lágrimas agora escorriam livres pelo meu rosto. Mas não eram mais lágrimas de tristeza. Virei de frente para ele e sem aviso me joguei em seus braços. Após a surpresa inicial, ele me abraçou.

- Isso quer dizer que me perdoa? – perguntou. Eu apenas assenti. – E que vai ser minha namorada?

Eu ri e lhe dei um soco de leve no estômago.

- Aí já é pedir demais, né!

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e enxugou algumas lágrimas.

- Você é a única que domina meus pensamentos. A única me faz perder a cabeça só com um olhar. - Ele me beijou suavemente, me deixando sem ar. - Se aceitar namorar comigo, prometo te fazer imensamente feliz! - sussurou no meu ouvido.

- Não precisa prometer nada. Só precisa me beijar.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar. Suas mãos percorerram minhas costas e me puxaram mais para perto, ao mesmo tempo que éramos atingidos por grossos pingos de chuva. Ele pareceu nem sentir a chuva, apenas aprofundou o beijo. O beijo mais doce e apaixonado, que continha uma linda promessa de amor.

**xXx Fim xXx**

* * *

_**Meriyasu:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Temos uma coisa em comum, gostar de casais diferentes! rsrsrs Bem, espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo!_

_**Ana:** Entendo muito bem o que é isso de travar a imaginação! hehe Passei por isso na hora de fazer esse capítulo! Comecei a fazer uma fic InoGaara, mas ainda não sei se vai sair. rsrsrs Bem, fiquei feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo dois!_

_**Nathalia:** Que bom gostou da história! InoNaru não é mesmo muito popular, nem eu sou fã deles! '_

Bem, não foi muito fácil fazer essa fic, porque de início foi difícil imaginar a Ino com o Naruto e não achei nenhuma fic que me inspirasse. rsrsrs. E também porque sou fã de InoGaara! XD Mas depois até que consegui imaginar eles dois juntinhos (apesar de ainda preferir o Gaara!).

Enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA a quem acompanhou e às meninas que deixaram reviews, porque foi graças a vocês que eu não desanimei:D

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo quanto gostaram dos outros! Eu esperava conseguir um final melhor, mas tive alguns impecílios. Ah, desculpem se tiver algum erro, mas é q estou sem tempo de revisar!

bjnhux


End file.
